


【红雪组】衰草

by Yinyou_ScL



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, bechu, 红雪组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyou_ScL/pseuds/Yinyou_ScL
Summary: 『他在逆光中回过头，遥遥笑着，仿佛不会老去。』
Relationships: Belarus/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【红雪组】衰草

  
美人坐在沙发里，手指下意识抠着身下真皮。死死盯着王耀，嘴唇抿紧。

王耀把饮料放下，好整以暇，眼里甚至有点似有若无的笑。  
“什么事情使你如此紧张。”

美人手指收紧。她想起那时候的日子，雪线之下，辽阔荒原，她亲爱的哥哥，亲爱的领袖避开了所有亲密的伙伴——联系紧密的加盟共和国们，拉住了这个小个子的手。  
冷风呼啸而过，草叶向上伸展，夕阳鲜艳又渺远，亲爱的伊利亚牵着他的手向前奔跑，脸上是纯粹的快乐，就像看见伙伴的重生和理想的实现。  
当时这个小个子也是这样笑着，耐心听着，时不时说两句动人的话。  
没多久，也就三四十年前的事。

饮料透明的杯壁慢慢模糊，牛奶和咖啡渐渐混合，化开。东欧美人嫌恶地看了一眼那饮料，只觉得自己受到了冒犯。她手指紧了又松，仿佛拿定了主意，站起来，话语干脆利落。  
“没什么，告辞。”

王耀没有看她，只是拿起那杯给娜塔莎的饮料，轻轻摇晃让酒液和奶混合得更均匀。  
“美国还是俄罗斯？你知道我不会强行做买卖也不会干涉别过内政……但如果有‘合作’的名头，我并不介意……”王耀舔了一下饮料，奶沫粘在舌尖，被他涩情地卷进嘴里，意犹未尽地抿了一下。眼神瞟向娜塔莎，带着充满暗示意味的笑。  
美人站也不是坐也不是，突然觉得在这里尴尬得呆不下去。但她仍然梗着脖子，像天鹅。

“坐吧，好好谈谈，我们。”王耀把放下饮料，放在娜塔莎面前，做了个“请”的姿势。  
“当然，不谈也可以。”他眉眼弯弯，笑容一如当年。现在娜塔莎知道，那是面对小孩子的表情。“在刺激你哥哥这件事上……我认为我们有这个默契？”

娜塔莎再次坐下，低着头，银色发丝扫过膝盖。她怔了半晌，然后端起杯子，就着那个奶沫的唇印一气喝完。

伏特加和奶和咖啡，这个浓郁的味道是她曾经不易得到且厌恶的。反布尔什维克发明了这种鸡尾酒，并给了它一个北地的名字。

——白俄罗斯。

她以前不大会喝这个，新鲜的牛奶应该派发给孩子喝，让他们长高长大，肩膀结实到能撑起红旗。把牛奶掺杂在伏特加里，就像是认定资本家吃的是和农民一样的不加蒜和黄油的香肠……这是很没道理的事情。

当然，时代变了。

她一口气喝光，视线瞬间有些模糊。微醺令她有些飘飘然，身体发热。她死死盯着王耀，仿佛他是她的敌人——白俄罗斯人的眼中只有爱人和敌人。她好像看到了红星，勋章，绶带，那些能让她血液鼓噪心跳叫嚣的东西，她好像看到了一个人，一个谦虚又骄傲，多疑又纯洁，高尚又低劣的人，一个让她愿意付出身心去爱和追随的人。

他走在她的前面，他扛着大旗。他在逆光中遥遥笑着，仿佛不会老去。

“……”她张了张口，想说些什么，却没发出声音。

王耀笑容淡了些，“感谢我们共同拥有的回忆，至少还有一个人能心平气和地聊聊过去的事情。可这并意味着，我们每次都只能聊这个。”

“就好像我们还活在那时一样。但事实证明我们不是。”

娜塔莎还是有些恍惚，她有些醉了。白俄罗斯离俄罗斯太近，离王耀太远，不能刺激到她疯狂边缘的兄长，但也要足够亲昵的能挑动俄罗斯的神经。但她还是死死盯着，闭口不言。

有些话不能说，有些事不能做。

“我们可以说说其它的，更多投资，更多产业园，更多旅游项目。一个足够美好，无关他人，并不逊于任何理想的前景。”

王耀慢慢靠近她，手指在她光滑的脸蛋上轻轻摩挲，气声很轻。  
“还是你觉得，一旦没了过去，便少了几分和我讨价还价的底气。”

不然呢。  
看看伊万，东欧，你又有多长情。

娜塔莎还是没开口，眼里明晃晃的防备和不以为然。

“不不……我还是想听到你自己说。”王耀的手滑到她的锁骨，指尖来回摩擦那处小小的凹陷，让她有一点点颤抖。  
有一点点隐秘的感觉慢慢浮上来。

娜塔莎咬了咬唇，终于哑声道：“伪君子。”

王耀勾唇，看起来很愉悦，靠娜塔莎更近了一点。娜塔莎全身紧绷正襟危坐，就感到自己的头发被撩开，后面贴上来了一具温热的身体。  
和伊利亚，冬妮娅，自己这种温凉的完全不一样的，这是西伯利亚的天鹅会永远追逐的太阳。

一个滚烫的吻落在后颈上。  
辗转舔舐，甚至有细细的，被啃咬的疼痛。  
而娜塔莎只能无措地仰起下巴，眯着眼睛喘息。

眼前再次出现了那片荒原，广袤无垠，晨光熹微。而她被拽着，抱着，奔跑着，身边是黑眼睛黑头发的小个子。

他回过头来，遥遥笑着，仿佛不会老去。


End file.
